


From the eyes of the world

by Tazmania3056



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazmania3056/pseuds/Tazmania3056
Summary: A fic where Oikawa battles his hatred for the homophobic people around him





	From the eyes of the world

Oikawa spent his life looking at the couples around him. His parents who were still so in love they would often hold hands when they went out, the protagonist’s in movies who always got the beautiful love interest, the couples now who came to school with gifts for their partners on valentine’s day and other such holidays and the teammates and opponents he played with who were cheered on by their girlfriends, given a kiss whenever they could and as wrong as it was, and as horrible it made him feel, he resented that.

Oikawa was also in a relationship with none other than the great Kageyama Tobio, and even though he loved him with his whole heart they couldn’t be open with their relationship. Oikawa’s parents had told him outright that if he ever came out gay that they’d disown him and kick him out, Kageyama had overheard his father say that if he ever found out Kageyama was gay that he would, and he quoted, ‘beat the gay out of him’, he said his mother had only just hummed in response. So they couldn’t be open with their relationship, doing so would put them both at risk, Oikawa knew this but god if he didn’t hate every it with everything he had.

No one besides Iwaizumi knew he was gay, and even he didn’t know about his secret relationship, he wasn’t sure how that would play out so he walked the safe road and Kageyama hadn’t told anyone, not even Hinata, that he was even gay let alone who he was dating.

Out of the both of them Kageyama took it the worst, countless times Oikawa had the younger setter sneak out to his place while his own parents were away, just for him to have to spend the first hour or so consoling him because comments made by his parents had pushed him to tears that he couldn’t show them, or anyone else. Anyone besides Oikawa and god he hated it, he hated how often he held his sobbing boyfriend, reassuring him that there was nothing wrong with him or them or anything with their relationship. Reassuring him that their love wasn’t dirty, or wrong, or sinful and that it was the same kind of love as any straight couple, just that they were both the same sex.

Tonight was one of those nights. Kageyama was curled up on his lap, shaking against his chest as he sobbed. It was just the two of them, together in Oikawa’s room, hidden away from the judging eyes of the rest of the world. He combed his fingers through his hair gently, whispering quiet reassurances into his ear between soft, loving kisses.

His heart broke at the sight yet the fire within burnt brighter than it ever had, every tear Kageyama cried because of who he loved was another drop of fuel to the flame, the fire that pushed Oikawa to prove them wrong, to take Kageyama someplace far away where they could live free of judgement and happy, where they wouldn’t be told that their love ruined the innocence of kids, despite the fact they were kids themselves. Every tear he cried was another drop of fuel for the fire he would use to build their new future and burn any bridge that caused them pain.

He’d build a life for them both that was safe, one where he didn’t have to hide in fear of neglect and abandonment and where Kageyama didn’t have to hide who he was in fear of physical abuse and that thought alone made him sick to his stomach. Kageyama was a child, at 16 years old he feared for his safety because he loved someone, he couldn’t wrap his head around that one.

Kageyama had stopped crying, it was now just small sniffles and whimpers and Oikawa found himself wanting to cry a bit too. He loved Kageyama, he loved him so much and he couldn’t even verbalise how badly he wanted to hold his hand as they went on a date, to pick him up and kiss him deeply at the end of an intense match or just to tell him he loved him without having to look over his shoulder to make sure no one was nearby, he wanted to come home and tell him mum about this totally adorable thing his totally adorable boyfriend had done, he wanted his dad to tease the younger boy when they met like they’d done with his sister’s boyfriend. He wanted his parents to be proud of him for meeting a boy who loved him as much as he loved him back but they wouldn’t, they never would and that knowledge hurt.

He could never be open about their relationship here, not fully.

“There is nothing wrong with us.” He said gently, yet firmly before kissing him.

He wanted to kiss him everywhere, he wanted to kiss him at school, the movies, and the beach, at the store or even just at the bus stop. He wanted to take him to every corner of the world and kiss him like it was his last, but for now, while they were trapped in their situations this was all they had. The secret kisses they shared behind the bushes or in their rooms late at night, the secret kisses they shared when the rest of the world had, if only for a second, turned their attention elsewhere and for Oikawa, for the moment, that was enough. It was enough to have him in his arms at night, to be the one he goes to when he’s upset, frustrated or scared, that he’s the one who gets to share these secret kisses with him. So while Oikawa would fight tooth and nail, using that fire within to blaze a better path for them both and into a better future, in moments like this he would be a nurturing place for Kageyama, he’d use that fire within to keep his amazing boyfriend warm and safe and most importantly loved.

He wanted nothing more than to scream to the world that he loved Kageyama and to kiss him where the world could see, but for the moment he was happy to share his secret kisses and tell his world he loved him.


End file.
